<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Marry Me? *winks* by sebbiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094252">Will You Marry Me? *winks*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/pseuds/sebbiana'>sebbiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Proposal, M/M, Twitter threadfic, osamu is whipped af, osasuga supremacy, suga is an idiot but is sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/pseuds/sebbiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Samu?” Koushi said.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Koushi was quiet for a few minutes and then, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Osamu didn't bother opening his eyes, and if his eyes were open he would have rolled it. “Koushi, we are at the park, no one will give you free food here. Stop fake proposing to me and let me sleep.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Marry Me? *winks*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a one time thing.</p><p>Koushi said he just wanted to experience being proposed to in a restaurant to get free food. So Osamu, who has always been weak for his boyfriend, faked proposed to him on the spot. Koushi’s reaction was top notch, he could win awards with how he reacted. His reaction stayed on Osamu’s memories for months to come.</p><p>And then Koushi decided to fake propose to him. He even got fake rings! Osamu thought it was real for the 1st few seconds until Koushi winked at him. The asshole fucking winked at him! Osamu didn't know whether he wanted to punch him or to kiss him. Instead he just said yes with fake enthusiasm while rolling his eyes so Koushi could get the free slice of cake.</p><p>And then it got out of hand.</p><p>Koushi kept begging him and asking him to propose in all these cafes because he enjoyed the free food a little too much and when he didn't want to fake propose, Koushi was the one proposing. He was so tempted to say no just to spite his lovely boyfriend but looking at Koushi, he knew he could never say no to him.</p><p>It kept happening over and over again, it’s funny how they did not seem to get recognized seeing as they got 3-4 free food from the same restaurants now.</p><p>At some point, the idea of getting proposed to no longer excites Osamu. He knew it was just a ruse to get free food, and so it lost its excitement.</p><p>Until…</p><p>They were at the park, Koushi said he wanted to walk around, feed the ducks, and play with the dogs there. Osamu, never one to say no to his boyfriend, went with him.</p><p>Everything was going okay so far. They were walking around holding hands and enjoying each other’s company. They bought ice cream and Koushi teased him for buying plain vanilla, and they bantered over it and then they went to sit by the lake. Just enjoying the afternoon breeze, the ambiance, and each other’s presence.</p><p>Osamu was lying down, head resting on Koushi’s lap, his eyes closed and his hands resting in his stomach. Koushi’s hand were running through his hair, gently. This was peaceful, this was comforting, he loved every minute of it.</p><p>“Hey, Samu?” Koushi said.</p><p>"Yeah?” Koushi was quiet for a few minutes and then, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Osamu didnt bother opening his eyes, and if his eyes were open he would have rolled it. “Koushi, we are at the park, no one will give you free food here. Stop fake proposing to me and let me sleep.”</p><p>Osamu heard Koushi groan, “Samu, honey, sweetie, love of my life, my sexy chef, please open your eyes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Samu, cmooooon! Just open your freaking eyes and look at this gorgeous ring I bought for you already!”</p><p>“Stop wasting your money on fake rings, Koushi!”</p><p>Once again Koushi was quiet. Then he felt him take his hand slipped in a ring, it felt heavier, and cold, it was metal. It was different from the other fake rings Koushi bought. Finally, he opened his eyes. On his ring finger is a gold ring with cable-like design, with a beautiful diamond reflecting the light of the afternoon sun.</p><p>It was real, it was a bit heavy, it was an actual engagement ring.</p><p>Osamu turned his attention to Koushi, who was smirking at him. “Is this…”</p><p>“Remember this park, Samu? It's where we met.”</p><p>It is where they met, when Koushi ran into him and fell down with him while trying to catch a frisbee and ended up using the line “Look at that, I already fell for you.” with a freaking wink. This place was where Osamu 1st looked at Suga and knew he was going to be weak for this man.</p><p>“So, whatcha say, ‘Samu? Will you marry me?”</p><p>And Osamu could never really say no to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/iwadaioisuga">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>